halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/S variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant, more commonly known as Scout Armor, or simply as Scout, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. A variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, the Scout Armor uses advanced materials to give it stealth properties, while the 'R' variant reduces the IR signature and radiation.Halo 3, in-game description The SCOUT variant is available for both MJOLNIR Mark V and Mark VI armor systems.Halo: Reach, Armory Development and History The Scout and Recon projects were run as parallel projects intended to develop a single variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor with stealth capabilities and no impact on endurance; however, the SCOUT variant relies heavily on highly advanced materials. It was tested in ONI's Ordnance Testing Facility B5D at Swanbourne, Perth, in Western Australia. Characteristics Halo 3 Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Unlock the Used Car Salesman Achievement. It features a cap-like protrusion, along its rim and a beak-like protrusion under the chin. Its general shape could be compared to a full face helmet or the helmet worn by UNSC marines. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics Unlock: Unlock the Mongoose Mowdown Achievement. The shoulder pauldrons are straight and angular. Unlike other shoulder pieces, the Scout shoulders are attached slightly above the elbow, instead of on the shoulder. They are remarkably similar to the original Marine armor from Halo: Combat Evolved, and the shoulder plates of the Brutes in Halo 2. Chest Characteristics Unlock: Unlock the Too Close to the Sun Achievement. Like the other MJOLNIR variants, the chest plate is simply an attachment that is placed onto the already existing Mark VI armor. The chest armor consists of a H-shaped plate over the upper torso, and a pair of articulated plates attached to its bottom. Halo: Reach Scout returns in Halo: Reach in its Mark V variant. It has minor changes, with the helmet being a bit less-round and less pointy at the front. Helmet Characteristics 'Price: '''40,000 cR The Scout helmet, as revealed by IGN, returns in ''Halo Reach with drastically different aesthetics. It resembles the MJOLNIR Armor/R variant in terms of basic design, with the visor being a wide slit. You must achieve the rank of Captain to unlock this helmet. Halo 4 Scout returns in Halo 4. Helmet Characteristics Scout will make an Appearance in Halo 4 looking almost no different from Halo 3, it is seen in the Halo 4 Infinity Gameplay Trailer in the Helmet section right below the Solider Helmet. Trivia *The official Halo 3 Strategy Guide falsely states that the shoulder pads are unlocked by gaining the We're in for Some Chop achievement. *In the first months of Halo 3 multiplayer, the Scout chest piece had a glitch; it would sometimes re-lock itself, even if the requirements for unlocking it had been achieved. Bungie fixed the glitch in the first Halo 3 Title Update. *The Halo Encyclopedia mistakenly displays the Scout helmet in place of the Rogue helmet, but also shows the Scout helmet when discussing the Scout permutation. *Jun-A266 wears a MJOLNIR Mark V/Scout helmet. *In Halo: Reach, the Scout helmet looks very similar to the Recon helmet, indicating a similar function. *In the Halo: Reach Beta, the Mark V Scout variant featured both shoulder pads and chest armor. However, in the final game, the shoulders are now part of the CQC variant, and the chest armour now features a grenade belt as the exclusive pre-order UA/Multi-threat chest piece. *In Halo 3, each piece of armor is unlocked by an achievement having something to do with a vehicle, either destroying it with under specific circumstances, or splattering somebody under different circumstances. It is unknown if this was intended, or just coincidence. Gallery File:5 Unknown Armor.jpg |A SPARTAN-II wields dual Spikers in the Scout armor. File:Haloplaatjepopqr4.png|A more frontal view of the helmet. File:DN Screen.jpg|A SPARTAN-II with a Scout helmet sniping on Valhalla. File:Needler123.jpg|A SPARTAN-II with the Scout helmet firing a Needler in Halo 3. File:ReachConcept JunHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Jun-A266's Scout helmet in Halo: Reach. File:Jun.png|The Mark V/Scout helmet worn by Jun-A266. Mark V(Scout).jpg|The Scout helmet and its upgrades as seen in Halo: Reach Scout Helmet-Reach HU-RS.jpg|In-game image of the Scout Helmet with the HU/RS attachment. Sword 2.jpg|Scout 9, with full Scout Armor. Halo4ScoutHelmet.png|The Halo 4 Scout Helmet, seen in the Infinity Multiplayer Trailer. scout 101.jpg|A picture of scout Halo 3 era armor. H4-Scout.png|A leaked photo of the scout armour in Halo 4. CP.71.jpg|The Spartan Scout in orange colored armor wielding a M363 Remote Projectile Detonator List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' Sources Category:Human Armor Category:UNSC